Blame It On The Boom Boom
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Sequel to What Do You Get The Werewolf, you dont need to read the first one to understand what the pack will get up to at college, apart from the nipple ring. We cant forget the nipple ring.
1. Late for Class

Hey guys and gals! This is the sequel that I promised a long long time ago for What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything? If you haven't read it don't worry, all you really need to know is Stiles got his nipple pierced, Derek bought a house and the pack all decided to go to college in Berkeley. Yeah, I know, but hey I've got an artistic license so *blows raspberry*.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think and as usual, any ideas give me a shout and I'll see what I can do.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

X-X-X

The house was quiet and still in the pre-dawn light, but it was messy and it was lived in. A pair of battered sneakers belonging to Stiles lay in a corner, half covered by a hoodie that looked like Jackson's. The coffee table was covered in text books and pens. Bits of paper were spread out everywhere with one of Lydia's pink notebooks lying open from her school work last night.

There were empty cups from last night's study session too, and the bin in the corner was in danger of overflowing from the amount of rubbish stuffed into it. The screen of a cell phone that was lying in the middle of the couch lit up announcing the arrival of a text. It belonged to Danny but it must have fallen out of his pocket at some point. Derek's leather jacket hung over one of the chairs at the table that was also covered in student debris. One of Scott's t-shirts hung over another chair, a sauce stain down the front. A half used bottle of perfume sat on the table too, it belonged to Allison.

The house may have been messy, but it was pack. And in a few hours chaos would erupt when the first of them got up to start getting ready for the day. Derek took one last sweep over the house before heading back upstairs with the glass of water that Stiles had demanded when he woke Derek up. Of course Stiles was snoring softly when he closed the door of the room and Derek was half temped to pour the water over his head but he didn't. He set it down on the bedside table and slipped back into bed. Stiles flung an arm over him immediately and muttered something about pink clouds not holding the elephants up before smacking his lips and falling back to silence. Derek lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. But he didn't sleep. He listened, enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the early morning dawn. It wouldn't last for long.

X-X-X

'Oh my god Jackson have you been using my hair straighteners again for your pubes!' Lydia snarled.

'Go to hell!' He shouted from his bedroom.

'You're straighteners were in here. Allison's are broken.' Scott said appearing in Lydia's bedroom door.

'Hey has anyone seen my Star War's shirt. I know I left it here to dry on Tuesday.' Stiles whined.

'Sad bitch.' Jackson said.

'Go to hell.' Stiles shouted.

'It's in my room.' Danny called.

'Why is Stiles' shirt in your bedroom?' Allison asked pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth.

'Because it was lying on the floor so I ironed it for him.' Danny said.

'Mummy!' Jackson shouted from his room. Lydia snickered.

Derek groaned and pulled the pillow over his head; they had only been living here a month and he was ready to commit murders. He had it all worked out, he knew exactly what he was going to do to each and every one of them...his bloody thoughts were interrupted by his name.

'Has anyone told Derek about the party yet?' Lydia shouted. Derek pulled the pillow off his face. What party?

'What party?' He shouted then shuddered. The realisation that he was turning into one of them hit him hard. He stood up and padded into Lydia's room. 'What party?' He asked again using an appropriate tone of voice. Quiet, not shouting. An inside tone.

'Just a party.' She smiled looking Derek up and down. He heard Stiles pause at the doorway then come inside.

'Why are you in here with that she devil wearing only you're under crackers?' Stiles asked looking from Lydia to Derek with fake concern. 'If she rapes you don't come running to me.' He said, hooking a finger in the elastic of Derek's boxers and tugging him out of the room. 'Derek, we have a big house and a big yard and there is no way we're not having the party of the century here!' Stiles pouted pushing Derek into their bedroom and closing the door.

'Don't you have class to get to?' Derek asked as Stiles fell to his knees pushing Derek back against the door. Stiles smirked up at him as he tugged the boxers down to reveal Derek's cock.

'Yes.' Stiles said leaning forward and licking the tip of Derek's dick. 'But I want breakfast first.' He breathed. Derek let his head thump back against the oak door.

'Looks like our Alpha's getting some action!' Lydia crowed. Everyone groaned and ignored her, rushing around to get ready to leave.

'We're leaving in fifteen minutes Stiles!' Danny warned jogging down the stairs.

'Fifteen minutes.' Stiles said licking from base to tip. 'More than enough time.' He said sucking the head into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. He could feel Derek's fingers pressing into his skull to keep him in place. Releasing the suction he relaxed his throat and bobbed his head taking more and more until he had swallowed Derek's entire length. He pulled off with an obscene groan and watched the little line of spit that still connected Derek's cock to his lips. He smirked up at his fiancée before he dove back onto the cock sucking and humming around the hard length while he tongued the vein. He brought his hand up to play with Derek's balls, brushing them lightly with his nails until Derek grunted and groaned and released down Stiles hungry throat.

Stiles pulled off and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He looked up at Derek leaning against the door and smirked. 'Thank you for letting us have a party.' He said standing up and tangling his tongue with Derek's. Derek's hands reached down to grip Stiles ass and pull him close.

'Five minutes!' Danny called up the stairs. Stiles kissed Derek one last time before pulling back.

'Love you. See you later.' He said darting out the door and down the stairs. Derek flopped down on the bed and listened to Danny telling Stiles to hurry up while Lydia demanded to know what Stiles was doing to get Derek on board with the party.

'Already done cute thing.' Stiles croaked, slapping her ass.

'Stiles do you have a sore throat? Need a lozenge?' Scott asked.

'Oh my god you're dumb.' Jackson said as they tumbled out the door letting it slam with a thud. An engine roared to life and the car pulled away. Derek stayed where he was long after they left staring at the Zombie poster Stiles had stuck to the bedroom wall. It wasn't even 9am and already he was exhausted.

X-X-X

'Where have you been all day?' Stiles asked as Derek came through the door carrying a box. 'What's in the box?' Jackson was behind Derek carrying a box of his own.

'Seven!' Jackson shouted out with a stupid grin on his face.

'You look stupid.' Stiles said. Jackson stuck his tongue out as he set the box on the counter. Stiles looked in. 'Meat?' he asked.

'Finally found a decent butcher.' Derek grinned unpacking the boxes. Stiles watched slack jawed as they loaded the meat into the fridge and then freezer. 'This should do us for a week or two.' Derek said.

'Roughly.' Jackson agreed. 'Hey Stiles we're going to barbeque at the party.'

'Dude, its October so it's gonna be cold.'

'We'll do it in the garage.' Derek said.

'And burn it down?'

'No, we'll open the doors moron.' Jackson said rolling his eyes.

Stiles nodded his head. He was sure they had it under control in their manly ways.

X-X-X

X-X-X

So Derek's left the pack all alone…I wonder who's in charge?


	2. Party Time!

I was going to go out, but it's snowing so you guys have the weather to thank for this chapter!

I meant to leave a big shout out to hbrackett in my last chapter. It was your encouragement that reminded me about this one! I hope it's up to your standards!

Stiles had to admit he was impressed with Danny and Lydia's party planning skills. There were so many people packed into the house that all the doors and windows had to be opened to let some air in despite the cold night. Thankfully Derek and Jackson had managed to avoid a disaster with the barbeque and the pack ate before the majority of party guests arrived.

Stiles was having the time of his life. Three girls had hit on him and it wasn't even midnight. Derek hadn't been around for the first one, and Stiles had flirted a little longer than he should have before letting her down.

The second girl was a beast; she was all over him like a rash grinding her hips into his and whispering dirty words in his ear. Derek had come along then and wrapped his arms around the girl from behind, telling her that Stiles was his property and to go play with Jackson. He lifted her and set her in Jacksons lap. Stiles laughed when Jackson just glared and tried to get away from her humping his leg.

The third girl kept eye fucking him across the room. At first he thought she was ogling Derek but Derek pointed out that every time Stiles moved so did her eyes. When Derek was distracted talking to someone she pulled the side of her blouse open to reveal a creamy boob and Stiles almost chocked on his beer before turning and hightailing it to a bathroom to lock himself in for safety.

Eventually deciding it was safe Stiles slipped out of the bathroom and back to the party. It wasn't that he was adverse to girl flesh, he loved girl flesh and when Derek wasn't around he loved nothing more than surfing the net for some bad porn of the non-gay variety, but no one ever came onto him apart from Derek (or Lydia when she wanted him to seduce Derek into doing something. If he wasn't so possessive of his fiancée he would tell her to do it herself) so it freaked him out a lot. Plus there was the fact that Derek was a possessive maniac with homicidal tendencies. Sometimes. When he was in one of his moods.

'Where were you hot stuff?' Derek asked with a big smile when Stiles got back. Stiles frowned at him.

'Are you drunk?' He asked sniffing Derek.

'Nah, but the shots are making me happy.' Derek admitted. Stiles filed that information away for another time and slipped an arm around his waist as they watched two girls fighting over a half empty red cup. They parted as the girls came at them to try to avoid getting covered in drink.

'Oh my god I don't believe it's Derek Hale!' A voice cried out. Stiles turned to see a hot leggy blond grinning at Derek from the doorway. 'How are you?' She asked coming into the room and wrapping her arms around him. Derek hugged her back. Stiles gaped. Lydia joined him.

'Is he drunk?' She asked staring at her Alpha in amazement.

'I think he's getting there.' Stiles said frowning. He didn't like where the hot blond was putting her hands on his boyfriend. Fiancée. Whatever. His property. Maybe Stiles needed to get himself a specially made stamp.

'Wow you look amazing.' Derek said pulling back and looking her up and down a few times. Stiles felt someone else stop beside him and looked around to see Jackson staring.

'She's hot. Is he…'

'Yes.' Stiles cut him off. The three of them stood watching. The girl noticed them watching and glared.

'Stupid freshmen. Shoo!' She said to them waving her fingers at him and turning back to Derek.

'Is she a senior?' Jackson asked loudly stuffing his hand in his pockets and rocking on his heels as he looked her up and down.

'Yes.' Lydia said. Lydia knew everyone at the party. It was kind of awesome how much she knew.

'Deaf freshmen too.' She said looking at Derek. 'What are you doing here at a college party?'

'I own this house.' Derek grinned waving his arms around his head and sloshing his beer around the bottle.

'You bought this house? Why didn't you call me? You must have known I'd be attending here. I could have moved in.' she said with fake hurt, slapping her bosom in astonishment.

'I never thought of that.' Derek said.

'So these freshmen…' She said raising a flirty eyebrow.

'They live here.' Derek said grinning back at them. Stiles narrowed his eyes. 'They're my pack. Pack meet Shauna, Shauna, pack!'

'Oh cool.' She said. 'I wondered what would happen after everything. This guy was so broken after his sister got killed he went a little ape on us all.' She said to the group.

'No shit.' Stiles said back. Shauna glared and he glared back.

'You're not a wolf.' She said sniffing Stiles. 'But you smell like one.' She turned to Derek. 'Is there many humans in your pack.'

'Three.' He said looking back. Stiles could have sworn Derek's chest puffed out a little more when he did.

'This guy was a junior when I was a freshman. Do you know how hard it was to get into his bed? He must have fucked three quarters of my class before he finally gave in.' She said.

Stiles growled, he'd had enough. This bitch was all over Derek and he didn't like her. He stepped forward and nudged Derek's shoulder. 'I didn't find it that hard; he practically threw me in bed. Still does most of the time.' Stiles smirked before turning to Derek. 'You fuck half the class big guy eh?' He asked as Derek swung an arm around him.

'Sure did.' Derek said smirking. 'Jealous?' Derek asked.

'Nah that was then this is now. You're all mine.' Stiles said reaching up to bite Derek's stubbly chin. He definitely had to get his hands on that stamp. He heard Jackson scoff behind him but he knew Jackson wouldn't go anywhere. The three pack members felt challenged by this nameless stranger who knew their Alpha so well and they weren't about to back away.

'Are you two together?' She asked. Derek nodded.

'He's my boy.' He said pulling Stiles against him tighter. Stiles took a few seconds to bask in the attention.

'What a waste.' Shauna said.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Lydia snapped from behind.

'Derek eats pussy like no one else I've ever met.' She sighed.

'Yeah but his rimming is top notch.' Stiles said. He heard a chocked groan behind him and knew Scott had joined their little mini party. Someone handed Derek a shot glass and slapped his shoulder and he knocked it into his mouth before turning and kissing Stiles. Stiles could feel the burn of the alcohol as Derek shared it with him in the kiss. Stiles moved so he was closer to his fiancée and Derek wrapped long arms around him sliding his big hands down to his bum. When the shot was long gone Derek chased the taste with his tongue, fucking Stiles mouth. Stiles moaned, wrapping a possessive arm around Derek's neck.

'Oh here we go.' Stiles heard Danny's voice behind them. 'We organise the party of the century Lydia and they're going to go off and fuck now aren't they.'

'I know they're so rude. And they won't even let me watch.' Lydia pouted.

'If you find out what he's drinking I'll convince him to let you watch.' Stiles said pulling away from Derek's lips for air. Derek laughed against Stiles.

Derek's pupils were blown wide and he kept licking his bottom lip. 'I need to talk to Stiles just a second. You guys be nice to Shauna.' Derek said heading towards the stairs and tugging Stiles behind him. A few cheers erupted at the sight of someone being dragged upstairs and Stiles blushed but kept his fingers locked with Derek's.

X-X-X

Stiles woke to kisses being peppered all over his face. He groaned and tried to get Derek to stay still because his head was currently playing host to a marching band and he couldn't move or he might lose the contents of his belly.

'Wakey wakey sleepy head.' Derek said kissing down his neck then back up to his mouth. Stiles felt sloppy and his kisses were the same as he moved his lips. 'I have to go Stiles.'

'What? No don't go.' Stiles said suddenly waking up. There was too much light in the room.

'I have to. You not gonna kiss me goodbye?' Derek asked. Stiles sat up and scooted up the bed a bit.

'Will you be ok with my dad?' Stiles asked. He really wanted to go but Derek said no, classes were important.

'I'll be fine.' Derek said. 'Stop worrying. He's got half a dozen movies hunted out to watch and he's stocked the fridge.'

'Make sure he eats right.' Stiles warned Derek. 'I don't want something happening to him.'

'He eats perfectly fine.' Derek shook his head. He loved how protective Stiles was of everyone.

'Say's the guy who eats anything that moves.' Stiles said. 'Can't you stay one more day?'

'No because the demolition team will be there on Tuesday so I need tomorrow at the house to do a final sweep. Need to make sure it's clear as well. No teenagers hanging about doing their homework in it.' Derek teased remembering Stiles hanging around his house almost every day.

'Hey we would never have got together if it wasn't for me hiding out there.' Stiles reminded him with a finger poking his chest.

'Yeah yeah.' Derek said. 'Kiss me goodbye.'

'No. If I don't kiss you goodbye you won't go.' Stiles said smug with his new plan.

'Then I'll take what I need from you and leave anyway.' Derek said with a smile. He started to shift off the bed.

'Heartless bastard.' Stiles said reaching forward and tugging Derek towards him. He spread his legs and tried to grind into Derek.

'Nice try.' Derek said pulling away with a final peck to Stiles's lips. 'But I really need to leave now or I'll be arriving at your house at midnight and your dad made sure he had an early shift today so he could keep me company all evening.'

'My dad is such a cockblock.' Stiles moaned thumping his head into the pillow.

'You think everybody's a cockblock.' Derek said pushing himself off their bed and standing up. His bag was sitting by the door, ready to go. Stiles followed him tugging on a pair of track bottoms and one of Derek's hoodies.

They went downstairs. This early on a Sunday morning, especially after a party, the house was dead silent. Stiles was surprised that there wasn't more of a mess. He noticed a few people still snoozing on the couches as he passed. In Derek's absence he would enjoy kicking them out.

Derek kissed him one last time at the door then Stiles stood watching the car as it drove out of the street, giving a little wave as Derek turned the corner. With a heavy sigh Stiles closed the door, grabbed a bin bag and started to tidy the house. He didn't want to go back to bed, not without Derek. Sunday mornings were always lazy sex mornings.

'Is Derek away?' Danny asked coming down the stairs, a strange guy following him.

'Yeah.' Stiles said hardly looking at his pack mate.

'Let the moping commence.' Danny teased. Stiles ignored him and carried on tidying the house. Danny kissed the guy at the door before turning to help Stiles. 'He has the early shift.' Danny said. 'He's a nurse.'

'He your boyfriend?' Stiles asked. He considered teasing his friend but he was too mopey.

'I don't know what he is.' Danny shrugged. Stiles nodded his understanding. 'Derek will be back in a few days.' Danny said flinging an arm around Stiles.

'I know it's just he's always been there, like a few miles away. He's never been this far away from me before.' Stiles said with a pout.

'Tell you what; we'll have a group hug.' Danny said.

'There are only two of us.' Stiles pointed out.

'Then we'll hug until someone else comes along.' Danny said stepping into his space and pulling Stiles against his chest. He even dropped a sloppy kiss on Stiles's head.

'Moron.' Stiles said shoving Danny out of his way, laughing when Danny tripped over a chair.


	3. Demolition Time

'So tell me, how's Stiles? Really?' The Sheriff asked as he placed a plate of food in front of Derek. He took note of a baked potato, grilled lean meat and vegetables. The sheriff had the same on his plate. Stiles would probably ask him later when they talked.

'He's behaving himself. He works hard. He misses you.' Derek said slicing through the meat.

'I miss him. The house is lonely without him.' The Sheriff admitted. 'Don't tell him I said that.'

'I won't.' Derek said with a smile. 'This is good.' He poked his knife at the plate.

'Stiles liked to cook but I taught him. His mother was a great cook too. She was more interested in baking than meals though. I came home one day, around Christmas time and she'd taken a notion of baking cupcakes. Stiles was six or seven I think. The kitchen looked like, well, it looked like a Stiles bomb had hit it. There was icing everywhere, and frosting and these little silver balls that we kept finding for months afterwards. Turns out his mom let him taste the frosting and there were those e-numbers in the stuff. Kid went crazy! His mom too, she must have just lost it and joined in the fun. After he was in bed we were cleaning and laughing for hours. Never did get any cupcakes that year. Or for a few years afterwards.' The sheriff said. His eyes had glazed over with the memories.

Derek laughed along with the Sheriff imaging Stiles covered in icing as a kid. He wondered what Stiles would be like with their own kids.

'Will you want kids?' The Sheriff asked, reading Derek's mind.

'Yes. It's complicated but I want kids.' Derek said.

'Have you talked about it with Stiles?' The sheriff's tone was curious.

'Not really.' Derek admitted.

'But you two are getting married?' He confirmed raising an eyebrow.

'We will yes.' Derek said. The Sheriff nodded his understanding.

'And what if Stiles doesn't want kids?' The Sheriff asked.

'I know he wants a lot of people around him. He wants a family.' Derek said. 'A bigger family than he already has.'

'I suppose that's why you lot are all living together. How do you do it Derek? All those teenagers? My head would be turned. I mean I know you're still young yourself but to want to voluntarily live with those kids.' He shook his head.

'That's complicated too.' Derek said, biting his lip. He took a long gulp of his beer before settling back in his chair. He was glad that, despite popular belief, the Sheriff kept his firearm locked away when he was in the house. Years of living with Stiles meant he had to. He was also glad that he would get a head start and have the chance to run while the Sheriff got his gun.

'I'm a werewolf you see.' Derek told him. 'And that's my pack all living in that house.'

The Sheriff stared at Derek for a long time.

'Let me get this straight. You think you're a werewolf?'

'Yes.' Derek said firmly.

'And those kids are all werewolves?'

'No. some of them are.' Derek corrected.

'Is Stiles-'

'No.' Derek said immediately. Stiles had yet to ask for the bite. They hadn't even talked about it.

'Ok. I uh, well, am I dreaming?' The Sheriff asked.

'I'm real.' Derek said.

'So if you think you're a werewolf…'

'I am a werewolf.' Derek interrupted.

'What do werewolves do? What do you do?' The sheriff asked finally going back to his food. Derek lifted what was left of his meat and ate it from his fingers as he talked.

'At the minute, get headaches from sorting college kid's problems.' Derek said.

'Are you crazy?' The sheriff asked.

'I can prove it.' Derek said. The Sheriff just stared and Derek took that as his cue. He placed his right hand in the middle of the table and both men watched as Derek's hand shifted, fingers growing thicker and nails elongating. Hair sprouted down the back of his wrist, standing on end. 'The Hale's have always been werewolves. That's what happened a few years back. Remember my uncle's miraculous recovery, it was the wolf.' Derek said softly. His fangs were resting against his lips.

'I need a drink.' The Sheriff said. Derek stood immediately and grabbed two clean glasses and a bottle. He noticed his body had slipped back to normal. He poured a double measure in each. The Sheriff knocked his glass back.

'I don't honestly know if I should shoot you or have you committed. Or run away.' The Sheriff said after his third drink.

'Why don't you just believe me?' Derek said. The Sheriff laughed.

'You know this is typical. If there's one person out there who could get himself involved with werewolves its Stiles.' He said. 'If it wasn't for Stiles being, well, Stiles, I wouldn't believe you. I would shoot you.'

'We need to talk more, and I didn't plan on telling you tonight but I think it's important that you know about this part of my life and this part of Stiles's life.'

'Thank you for trusting me with this.' The Sheriff said waving his glass around the room. Derek slid the bottle out of his reach.

'Thank you for trusting me with your son.' Derek said softly.

'Ah, you can have him. More trouble than he's worth.' The Sheriff said laughing, Derek joined the laughter. They both knew he didn't mean it, that he would have no qualms about shooting Derek in the head if that's what needed to be done.

'Hey I know you have questions. Stiles still has a few books under his bed about this stuff you can read.' Derek said.

'That's not all that's under his bed.' The Sheriff said. Derek laughed and hoped to all his werewolf gods that the Sheriff didn't notice the red creeping onto his neck or the man would be crowing to Stiles about making his boyfriend blush. 'Well I'm going to hit the sheets early. We'll watch movies another time but I think I'd be asleep in five minutes if I sat down to watch something tonight son.'

'Ok night Sheriff.' Derek said softly.

'Hey, maybe someday you can call me dad. You know, when I get a bunch of grandkids.' The Sheriff said awkwardly.

'I'd like that.' Derek said. He tidied the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher as he thought about Stiles and the Sheriff and his pack. And the future. With kids. Lots of little mini Stiles' running around.

But they were thoughts for another time, because tomorrow he would be dealing with his past.

XXX

When Derek climbed the stairs slowly on Monday evening. The sheriff had carried on his wife's tradition of putting family portraits there. At the top was a picture of Stiles on his graduation day. Derek felt a small thrill to see another one beside it of the sheriff, Derek and Stiles all grinning at the camera. He wondered how he missed it the night before but reasoned it probably had something to do with the intense conversation he shared with the sheriff.

They had talked more this evening, and Derek had, as promised, left a few books on the counter. Derek answered questions about packs, and alphas and solved some of the murder mystery for the sheriff. He was exhausted after the day. He spent it trawling through the house hunting for surviving trinkets. He almost missed Stiles's Team Derek mug pushed into the back of the cupboard. He felt like he could sleep for a week but he had a restless energy. One that only Stiles could sooth. He needed his mate.

Being in Stiles's room alone and knowing he wouldn't be bursting through the door any minute was strange. The room was tidy now, it looked almost Stiles free. Derek stripped his clothes and got into bed. He lay for almost a minute before calling Stiles.

'Hey handsome.' Stiles answered.

'Hey. Everything ok?' Derek asked as he breathed in the scent on the pillow. There was a faint tinge of his mate resting there.

'Peachey.' Stiles said. Derek could hear the sounds of the television in the background.

'Where are you?' Derek asked scratching his belly.

'Living room. Where are you?' Stiles asked back. Derek could tell he was smiling.

'In your bed. Naked.'

'Sounds like a plan. Guy's I'm off to have me some hot phone sex, see you in the morning.' Stiles crowed leaping from the sofa and running upstairs. Derek could hear some of the pack groan in the background.

'You love torturing them.' Derek said with a laugh.

'They torture me.' Stiles said kicking the door closed and tripping out of his clothes. 'Right, I'm naked. Phone sex me.' Stiles said.

'Who says I wanted phone sex?' Derek teased.

'Bitch! Talk dirty to me already or I'll tell dad exactly what time you left here and got there at and he can work out how many speeding laws you broke on your way.' Stiles said. He sounded serious.

'You wouldn't.' Derek growled. 'You would have no one to fuck you then.'

'I'll find someone; there are plenty of hot guys here who watch me walk past them every day on my merry way.' Stiles said. 'I'll just tug on a red hoodie and go looking for the big bad wolf…'

'Stiles.' Derek sighed.

'What?'

'Shut up.'

'But we're on the phone. If I shut up it kind of defeats the purpose of calling me.' Stiles pointed out. Derek growled on the other end of the line. 'If it helps I've just poked the lube out of the drawer.'

'Horny bitch. Do you want it?' Derek asked, his own hand drifting lower.

'Always.' Stiles breathed.

'Touch your nipple ring.' Derek said. He heard Stiles sigh over the line.

'I've got you on speaker.' Stiles said as he twisted and tugged the little hoop through his nipple. 'Feels so good.'

'Just imagine me, holding your arms down as I suck and nibble and tease it.' Derek said. 'Are you hard?'

'Yes.' Stiles said.

'Don't touch your cock yet. Touch your balls.' Derek said. His voice was husky.

'Oh fuck.' Stiles whined. 'Wish you were here.'

'I am there. When we're mated our connection will intensify, we'll feel each other when we're turned on. We'll go into heat.' Derek said. His mind was drifting with the possibilities of what them being mated meant.

'Fuck.'

'Can you imagine that, me fucking you for days, always wanting you?' Derek wondered.

'Feel like that now.' Stiles said.

'Open yourself up for me. I love to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers.' Derek growled. Stiles always put on such a filthy show.

'What are you doing?' Stiles panted.

'Waiting for you, waiting to slip inside you, to turn you outside in.' Derek said.

'Oh god Derek. In me, I want you in me; I want you to fuck me.' Stiles begged.

'Imagine my cock, so full, so mine. You're mine.' Derek growled.

'I'm yours, always yours. So full, not enough I want you.'

'Jerk your cock for me baby, I want to hear you come for me.'

'Fuck Derek, I am, I'm going to come.' Stiles said, one hand frantically jerking his dick, three fingers of his other one buried in his ass. 'Please.'

'Yes. Come.' Derek said. He could feel his own orgasm building. He knew Stiles was close too by the little panting whines he was making. 'Oh fuck.' Derek groaned when he heard Stiles grunt, knew he was coming all over his belly.

Derek's own orgasm hit him, messing his fingers. He licked them clean as he listened to Stiles pant and heave. 'You ok?' He asked eventually.

'Yes babe I'm ok. I miss you.' Stiles voice was soft.

'I miss you too. I'll be home sooner than you think ok?' Derek promised.

'Derek I love you.' Stiles said.

'I know. I love you too.' Derek said.

'Don't hang up, not yet. Just,'

'I know.' Derek said. He didn't kill the call until Stiles was breathing evenly in his sleep.

XXX

The bed was big and lonely without Derek to cuddle into. Stiles was the first to admit he was a cuddler; he chased the heat all around the bed. Sometimes he would wake in the night to the feeling of Derek lifting him to make space. 'You had me on the edge.' He would say into his ear. Stiles would roll away and make himself as small as possible until Derek would get comfortable then he would sprawl himself over Derek, head tucked on a shoulder or bicep. 'Love you.' Stiles would say in his cutest voice.

But now there was no heat, no cuddly Derek and Stiles was all alone. He was nowhere near sleep when he heard someone banging the front door. He frowned and listened carefully as the door was yanked open and there was a conversation before Scott and Danny appeared in his room. 'When Derek's not here who does Alpha things?' Scott asked Stiles.

'I don't know.' Stiles said sitting up. He was wearing one of Derek's t-shirts.

'What's wrong?' Jackson asked walking into the room rubbing his eyes. 'What's all the banging, McCall lose his key again?'

'I'm here asswipe.' Scott snarled, shoving Jackson.

'So you are.' Jackson said shoving him back.

'Who acts as Alpha when Derek's not around?' Danny asked him in a hushed voice, ignoring their fighting.

'Stiles?' Jackson said.

'What! I'm not even a wolf.' Stiles hissed. Lydia walked barefoot into the room and sat on the bottom corner of the bed, pulling her feet up to tuck under her bum.

'What am I missing?' She asked Stiles. They all looked at her like she was carrying gold. 'What?'

'You fancy being Derek's second in command?' Jackson asked.

'Hell no.' She glared. Stiles rolled his eyes and reached for his phone. He tried to call Derek but it rang off. He looked at the clock. It was 2:47 am. He tried again but no answer.

'We'll vote. Scott go wake Allison.' Lydia said.

'Vote?' Danny said.

'Yes vote. Derek did tell us this pack was a democracy.' Lydia said. Allison came into the room glaring at being so rudely awakened.

'All in favour of me as Alpha.' Lydia said. Stiles stuck his hand up in the air. He was the only one.

'Oh hell no.' He muttered pulling his hand back.

'All in favour of Stiles.' She said. All hands went into the air.

Sighing Stiles got out of bed. 'What's the problem anyhow?' He said.

'Shauna is downstairs. She wants to move in. Says we can't turn her away because she has no pack and there's some law that says we can't abandon one of our own if they appeal for help.' Scott said in hushed tones.

'Fuck.' Stiles said heading to the door. 'Derek told me about that ages ago.' He muttered trotting down the stairs, Lydia on his heels. 'Hi Shauna!' He said with a big smile coming into the room. She was sitting at the table flicking through Lydia's class notes.

'Stiles.' She smirked looking him up and down. 'Where's Derek?'

'Not here.' Stiles said. 'Look if you need a place to sleep for a few nights then there's a spare bedroom.'

'I want protection of the pack.' She said crossing her legs. Stiles took a second to appreciate her legs. They were awesome legs and another time he would have allowed his mind to slip a step further and imagine them wrapped around him, but all he could think of right now was those legs around Derek so he took a deep breath and pushed the thought from his head. 'You can stay here. When Derek gets back I'm sure you'll sort everything out.' Stiles said turning. 'Lydia will show you one of the spare rooms.'

'Where is Derek?' She asked coyly.

'I am not obliged to disclose my Alpha's whereabouts to you.' Stiles said, his back stiffening.

'Is that because you don't know where he is or who he's fucking? You know most Alpha's have more than one partner, especially ones who choose men. It's not about sexuality with wolves, he's not attracted to you because you're a boy, it's your scent he finds so appealing. I can't imagine why. Those who do settle with males still breed with the females of the pack. It's their right. That's probably where he is right now.' She said.

'If you speak like that again I'll throw you out and to hell with wolf courtesy. I know where my mate is. Now I'm going to bed before I change my mind about you.' Stiles stomped up the stairs. He heard Lydia follow him and then he heard Shauna come up the stairs. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door ignoring the rest of the pack and falling into the sheets. Surprisingly he fell asleep.

He woke a few hours later to the feeling of a weight on top of him. He could feel stubble burning his neck as lips kissed his shoulders and collarbone. He was naked he realised, having been stripped in his sleep and Derek was naked too. Their legs were tangled together, one of Derek's thighs pressed in between Stiles. His cock was half hard and there was already a sticky mess between them. He put one hand up on the back of Derek's neck, the other on his shoulder. Derek was moving frantically, his fingers were bruising and desperate on Stiles's hips. He ground against him again and again, moving his hips at an erratic pace.

Stiles tried to detangle his legs so he could wrap them around Derek's hips but Derek was too far gone in his rutting to understand what Stiles wanted so he settled for pushing back against him awkwardly. Derek's lips found his in a needy kiss and Stiles let him take what he wanted, fought back when Derek eventually slowed, nipping and biting, trying to get a reaction. It worked. A big hand brushed down the side of his head and he could feel Derek's thumb rubbing his jaw, moving it whatever way he wanted so he could kiss and nibble the skin there.

Stiles felt it building in his belly and he pulled Derek's mouth to his for a wet sloppy kiss. Their cocks were crushed between them, Derek's full weight resting on Stiles. 'I…I…' He stuttered out.

'Shush. Hush.' Stiles told him wrapping his arms around his back. Derek grunted and came, shooting his sticky load between them. Stiles followed a few seconds after biting into Derek's shoulder. They collapsed together in a heap and Stiles felt something wet against his neck. He didn't move, stayed stock still until Derek was ready to move.

When Derek did push up a little Stiles gulped a big breath into his lungs before pressing a soft kiss to his favourite spot on Derek's chin. 'You ok?'

'It's away. It's all gone.' Derek said moving to sit against the headboard. Stiles gave him room, reaching for Derek's t-shirt to wipe them both clean. He pulled the duvet around them when he finished and leaned back beside his fiancée. 'I watched it all, the ball, and the bulldozer. I heard the timbre crack and fall away. I watched it crumble.' Derek said. Stiles laid his head on the broad shoulder. 'It's all gone Stiles.' He said.

'Let's go to sleep. You look worn out.' Stiles said. He couldn't imagine that place now, with no looming building.

'I am. I couldn't sleep in your bed. Not without you. It didn't feel right.' Derek said.

'How did you and dad get on?' Stiles asked coxing Derek onto his back. Stiles curled around him, resting his cheek on Derek's shoulder.

'We watched Bad Boys 2.' Derek said. Stiles chuckled, his dad loved that movie.

'The house may be gone Derek but you still have all those memories.' Stiles whispered softly. 'Any time you want to talk I-'

'I still have you.' Derek whispered pulling stiles impossibly closer. 'Mine.' Derek said. His tone was dark and Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine.

'Yours.' Stiles replied. He wrapped an arm over Derek's waist, his fingers brushing his ribs, curling around them. 'Mine.' He whispered.

'Yours.' Derek agreed.

XXX

Ok the next chapter is one of my favourite Stiles scenes I have ever written. Someone spikes his drink but it makes him crazy rather than hurting him in any way, and of course the pack is there to take care of him.

Also we find out what Derek plans to do all day every day!

What do you think so far? Any suggestions? Any ideas?


	4. Drugged Up

So I spent my whole day off in bed writing fanfic (I did shower and get dressed but it seems I write better when I'm in bed). It was no waste. If the weather were better I would be doing stuff but alas, the weather stops me from doing stuff so I do this instead.

XXX

'Stiles was quite the little Alpha while you were away.' Lydia said handing Derek a cup of coffee.

'Is that so?' Derek said taking a sip and sighing. That coffee machine he paid through the nose last week was well worth it.

'Yes. Do you want me to cook you something for breakfast?' She asked leaning against the bench.

'You cook?' Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

'Don't be an idiot.' She snapped pulling bacon from the fridge. 'Yes so Stiles was awesome. He made me want to lie down and be his bitch.' She said.

Derek snorted. 'And what did he do to deserve such rapt attention from you.'

'He was all manly when Shauna demanded to know where you were and if she could be part of the pack.' Lydia rolled her eyes.

'Why did Stiles deal with her?' Derek asked poking through the fruit bowl and selecting an orange.

'We voted him in.' She said as she prepared his meal.

'Good choice. So what happened?' Derek took a sip of his coffee again. That was damn good coffee. He patted himself on the head for the hundredth time.

'He told her to take a room and that was as much as she was getting until you came back.' She said.

'What else?' Derek asked and he rolled his shoulders. They popped deliciously and he groaned. Lydia scowled at the noises he was making.

'She told him all about breeding practices of pack. Like how you should be fucking all the females of the pack if your mates male.' Derek watched Lydia throw bacon rashers in the pan. He licked his lips thinking about eating them. If any of his male pack members were around they would tease him for being dog like.

'That hasn't happened in two hundred years.' Derek said. 'If we want cubs now we do it the normal way, surrogacy or adoption.'

'That's good because Stiles would be a whiny bitch if he were pregnant.' Lydia said turning the bacon.

'Much like yourself.' Derek smirked, ducking his head to avoid the tongs she threw at him. They landed at a pair of feet.

'Shauna.' Derek said turning on the stool.

'You look tired.' She said by way of greeting. Lydia rolled her eyes.

'I am tired.' He admitted. 'I drove for hours to get home last night then I only got a few minutes sleep.'

'You should have lain in.'

'Nah can't sleep without Stiles rolling around kicking the shins off me.' He said winking at Lydia. She laughed and popped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster.

'Is he your second?' She asked.

'He's my mate.' Derek said hoping that would be enough. In reality he had yet to choose a second but when the time comes it probably would be Stiles. Or Lydia.

'Can we speak in private?' She asked eying Lydia.

'No can do, Lydia's making me breakfast. If it's about pack business I'd be happy for her to listen in.' Derek said.

'Ok. I want to be part of this pack. I need that security.' Shauna said.

'I don't know about that. Lydia says you were trying to upset Stiles last night. For someone who wants to be part of a pack you're not making a very good job of it.' He said taking another sip of his coffee. This stuff was orgasmic.

'I'll make amends.' Shauna said.

'You do know I have no interest in you anymore. Not sexually. I got what I needed from you. I won't be fucking you as part of my pack dominance if that's what you think. I don't need to do that with my pack.' Derek said. 'Is that the way things are with your pack at home?'

'Yes.' She admitted.

'That's rare. You must have a weak Alpha.' Derek said. 'Very well you can try to impress us but the final decision won't lie with me.' He said. Shauna scoffed. 'It's going to be up to Lydia.' Derek said, grinning when Lydia set his food down.

'Me!' Lydia asked. Derek could see the slight pull of her lips.

'You.' Derek confirmed biting into the sandwich. 'This is awesome.' He said with his mouth full.

'Ugh. You're just like Stiles.' She said turning and walking away. 'Come on Shauna, we have plenty to talk about.'

Derek grinned, that was one problem off his hands.

XXX

'I have an idea.' A voice said. Derek spied two shoes walking towards him. It was Jackson.

'Go ahead.' Derek's voice floated up from under the car. Jackson frowned.

'Can you come out here and talk to me.'

'I am talking to you.' Derek said. When he was back in Beacon Hills at the demolition of his old house he and the Sheriff had checked out a few old cars that had been lying around the police yard for years. Derek had asked if he could buy one and do it up. And here it was, two weeks later, in his garage.

'I'm talking to your feet man.' Jackson said. Derek sighed and pulled himself out until he was looking up at Jackson. His once white vest was blotchy from engine oil. His blue jeans were stained too. Jackson curled his nose in distaste at the dirt.

'What!' Derek snapped.

'I want a hot tub.' Jackson said. 'We could get it installed on the back porch. Imagine the parties.'

'No.' Derek said going to roll back under.

'Think of the sex.' Jackson tried again.

'You do know that if you install a hot tub and I fuck Stiles in it and Lydia catches on we're in the hot tub fucking you'll never get her back because she'll be perving on us forever.'

'I don't want Lydia back.' Jackson said. Derek frowned, it wasn't a lie.

'Huh. There's a shock.'

'Look we work hard all of us and it would be a great Christmas present to ourselves. I'll organise everything all you have to do is…'

'Pay?' Derek asked.

'No I'll pay.' Jackson said. 'I get a pretty good allowance.'

Derek sighed and pushed himself back to face Jackson. 'Look into it. Get a quote, but don't do anything without me around ok.' He said. The idea of slipping into the tub after a moonlight run to sooth his aching body sounded like bliss. Jackson turned and was almost at the door before Derek's voice stopped him. 'And if there are bills to be made out make sure it's to me.' He called. Jackson grinned and rubbed his hands together walking to his car. He got in, started the engine and was half a mile away from the house before the passenger spoke.

'See, I told you there's plenty of other ways to get what you want without using me for sex.' Stiles said.

'I thought you liked the sex.'

'Dude I love the sex but he's going to start thinking I'm using him if I keep on doing what I'm doing.' Jackson just snorted.

XXX

The pack had asked Derek to come along to their latest party and pouted when he declined. He was more interested in his pack free evening. He had a plan, he was going to take a shower then watch what he wanted on the widescreen television that he bought in for the house he owned while drinking a beer and probably getting a pizza. Of course life never did turn out the way Derek Hale expected so why would a Saturday night be any different. Allison and Scott came home about eleven. Scott was off his head drunk and Allison was pissed. Derek listened to them argue in the hallway before Allison poked her head around the door with a big smile.

'I hate to bother you but would you mind helping me?' She said. Derek nodded and got up, slinging the boy over his shoulder and taking the stairs two at a time.

'What's he been drinking?' Derek wondered dropping him onto the bed.

'I don't honestly know. He was having a drinking competition with some guys and next thing I know he's tripping over me and telling me he wants to have my babies.' She said grinding her teeth.

Derek laughed and helped Allison tug Scott's shoes and coat off. 'Go away.' Scott moaned when he spotted Derek.

'Full of love for your Alpha aren't you.' Derek said but he didn't sound offended. 'What are you going to do?' Derek asked Allison as she kicked her shoes off.

'I'm going to have a bath then join you on the sofa and watch whatever you're watching while I keep up to date with what's going on at the party.' She waved her iPhone around her head.

'I'm watching Dirty Harry.' Derek warned her.

'I don't care I'll watch whatever you're watching.' She said again. Derek grunted and left the room. Allison was on the couch beside him about thirty minutes later curled up wearing one of Scott's hoodies. Derek had just dozed off in the corner when his phone chirped in his pocket. Groaning he pulled it out. Allison looked guilty on her corner of the couch and he noticed she had changed the channel to MTV.

'Hello.' He said into the phone.

'Alpha. We need your help.' Lydia said down the phone. Derek frowned; he could hear a commotion in the background. It sounded like they were outside.

'What happened?' He asked getting to his feet and looking around for his sneakers.

'Someone's drugged Stiles.' She said sheepishly.

'What!' Derek roared down the phone.

'Don't worry. He's ok, he's with us. It's just that he's a big handful and he keeps taking his shirt off. Jackson is actually holding it on him right now.'

'Who drugged him?' Derek asked grabbing his keys and coat.

'I have my suspicions.'

'I'll be right there.'

'Do you want me to come?' Allison asked.

'No stay here.' Derek said.

XXX

'Derek! That's my big cuddly wolf bear right there! Wanna see my chest!' Stiles cried when Derek walked across the lawn. Stiles tried to pull his t-shirt up while Jackson kept tugging it down.

'Course I want to see your chest baby but keep it as a surprise for later.' Derek winked. Stiles paused to think about it for a minute before making a gun shape with his thumb and forefinger and shooting Derek. He blew the smoke from his fingertip when he was finished.

'Good idea.' Stiles said. 'You're so soft.' He said turning to Jackson. 'Such pretty hair.' He reached up to touch his hair. Jackson shoved him and Derek growled a warning.

'Come on let's get you home.' Derek said.

'Home. That's where I live.' Stiles said turning to Lydia. 'With Derek and Scott and you and me and other people. Hey he lives there too!' He said jutting his thumb in Danny's direction.

'What happened? Who did this?' Derek demanded pulling Stiles against his side. Stiles swayed for a second before sticking his hand in Derek's back pocket and pulling out his wallet.

'Warm.' He grinned fingering the soft leather and rubbing it against his cheek. He opened it out. 'Oh a twenty. I know his pin.' Stiles tugged a credit card out and stared at it. 'Derek J Hale.' He said in an attempted imitation of Derek's voice. He struggled to get the card back in the slot.

'Derek, let me handle it.' Lydia said. 'I have an idea what might have happened but I want to investigate. You have enough on your hands with Stiles the way he is and designing a new house and that stupid car of yours. Let me at least look into it before you get too involved.'

Derek nodded. 'Ok. But don't fuck it up. Or you'll be this monkeys slave for a week.' Derek threatened. Stiles sagged against him for a second before Derek hauled him back onto his feet.

'This is my fiancée.' Stiles said shoving Derek's drivers licence into Lydia's face. She frowned and pulled her head back.

'I know all about you two being engaged honey.' Lydia told him patting his hand.

'Who says?' Stiles demanded narrowing his eyes and looking around them.

'I do, come on.' Derek said snatching his wallet away from Lydia and stuffing it into his pocket. He took the licence and credit card Stiles couldn't replace and shoved them into his pocket. Stiles held up the twenty and stuck his tongue out at Derek. Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles had been distracted by something else.

'Can I touch your boob again?' Stiles asked Lydia. 'Derek, Lydia let me touch her boob.'

'Oh really?' Derek said raising an eyebrow.

'He stopped trying to pull his shirt off and sat still.' Lydia said in defence.

'Derek, he was behaving when she was letting him grope her.' Danny defended. Jackson was nodding. Suddenly Stiles hand came up and grabbed one of Derek's pecs.

'Your boobs are harder than Lydia's.' He said frowning at Derek's t-shirt. Lydia blushed harder but Jackson and Danny burst out laughing.

'Ok, come on lets go. Party's over for you baby.'

'It's only just getting started. Can we have sex in your car?'

'Not tonight.'

'Why not?'

'Because I said so.'

'Meanie.'

'Stiles sit still.' Derek said struggling with the seatbelt. He finally got it clicked into place and hopped into the driver's seat. Stiles talked nonsense and stared at the lights as they drove past. They were home in five minutes. Derek helped Stiles out of the car and inside the front door.

'What happened?' Allison asked staring at Stiles.

'Lydia thinks someone might have drugged him or something.' Derek kicked the door shut and hauled Stiles against him.

'It's in the water.' Stiles whispered to her. 'Hey you've got boobs too.'

'Come on Romeo, upstairs.' Derek said.

'Do you want a hand?' Allison asked watching Stiles wobble on the spot.

'Why's the room spinning?' Stiles muttered glaring at a wall.

'No he's half Scott's weight and I've got three times your strength.' Derek said flinging Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles looked at Allison from his position then down at Derek's bum.

'My boyfriend's got a better bum than yours has.' He smirked at Allison. 'Look see.' He said grabbing Derek's butt with both hands.

'I'll take your word on that. And he's your fiancé.' Allison said. 'Night Stiles.'

'Night Allison.' Stiles said giving her a little wave as he was carried upstairs.

Derek placed him on the bed and started stripping his clothes from him. Stiles lay there watching Derek and occasionally lifting a limb to help him. He heard the bedroom door open and Allison stepped inside with a big bottle of water and a glass. Derek smiled his thanks and Stiles gave a half wave as she slipped back out.

'Do you remember what happened?' Derek asked as he pulled the comforter around Stiles. He was furious with whoever did this but he was glad the pack was around to protect his mate.

'I was drinking something awesome and this girl took her top off and she had two nipple rings, Derek, two! And then I wanted to show her mine and Danny thought it was a bad idea.' Stiles babbled.

'What were you drinking?' Derek asked running his fingers over Stiles's short hair.

'Oh just beer. I didn't want to get too drunk because I wanted to tap your ass tonight but then someone told me to try a sip of something and I don't know what happened.'

'Who wanted you to try a sip baby?' Derek asked.

'Get into bed with me.' Stiles whined.

'Ok.' Derek said standing up and pulling his clothes off. He poured a glass of water. 'Here drink all of this.' He said. Stiles made a whiney noise. 'It'll help with your hangover in the morning.' He promised. Stiles did as he was told gulping the water down his throat. Derek refilled the glass and Stiles whined again but drank half of it before wiping his mouth and lying back down. Derek set the glass on the beside locker and slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulders and pulled him against his side. Stiles pillowed his head on Derek's shoulder.

'It was this hot brunette.' Stiles said. 'She gave me the drink. Someone told her to tell me I'd love it but I couldn't hear her right.'

'That was dumb.' Derek said.

'Yeah but what can you do. I'm eighteen and when I get offered alcohol I'm going to take it. It's just like sex. Hey we're not having sex.'

'Not tonight baby, you're a bit too drunk.' Derek said pressing his lips to Stiles's forehead.

'We had sex when you were drunk.' Stiles pointed out. His voice was starting to slur.

'Yes but I wasn't as drunk as you are now and you weren't taking advantage of me.' Derek said. A car passed on the street outside. A dog barked. Allison stubbed her toe on the kitchen door frame.

'I always take advantage of you.' Stiles said yawning.

'Go to sleep.' Derek said clicking the light off. He felt Stiles relax and fall into a sleep.

As Derek lay on his back he listened for the rest of his pack coming home. Eventually a car pulled up and he heard Lydia argue with Shauna and Danny and Jackson were giggling about something. Stiles moved and twisted, turning his back to Derek. Derek moved so he was spooning behind him and slung an arm over his waist. He had a feeling he wouldn't sleep much tonight, his brain had kicked into overdrive.


End file.
